Interceptor
The Interceptor is an experimental Green Lantern starship with Aya as its navigation A.I. History The Interceptor is an experimental prototype spacecraft powered by green energy itself and potentially the fastest vehicle ever created. It is armed with a phalanx energy gun system and is equipped with a navigational computer containing an artificial intelligence. In order to bypass the 18 month travel time from Oa to Frontier Space, the Interceptor is outfitted with the power of ultra warp. When activated, the Interceptor enters an ultra warp field and can travel billions of light years in seconds. In order to deal with the Green Lantern killers, Hal Jordan and Kilowog stole the Interceptor. Jordan then named the nav computer Aya and convinced her to take them to Frontier Space immediately. However, since she bypassed protocols, the Interceptor entered an unstable ultra warp field and was in danger of imminent destruction. Jordan took manual control of the ship and steered it into Frontier Space. The ship then detected telemetry of a Green Lantern Power Ring in a battle. Jordan and Kilowog investigated and encountered a Frontier Lantern and Red Lanterns. Since the engine of the Interceptor is a giant Green Lantern Power Battery, Jordan quickly recharged his ring on it and defeated the Red Lanterns. However, the sheer power could have blown his arm off. When the Interceptor was discovered by a Hunter-Killer Drone, Jordan inserted his ring onto the console and the Interceptor generated a large drill construct. Blasts sustained from the drone created a hairline crack in the Interceptor's ultra warp coil. As a result, the ship initiated repairs. Repairs that would require 9.21 months. The first part to be successfully fixed was the coolant system. The Interceptor was stolen by Drusa and General Zartok after the main access panel to Aya's CPU chamber was sabotaged. However, Mogo intervened and carefully forced the ship to crash then caught it with two trees before heavy damage was sustained. During an encounter with the Star Sapphire Corps' Cephalon, an electric shock administered by the Interceptor had a minimal effect. During a mission to destroy the Lighthouse, Aya was left alone in the Interceptor while everyone else investigated Atrocitus' ship. Atrocitus, Zilius Zox, a Red Lantern Soldier, and Drusa boarded the Interceptor. Drusa then reprogrammed Aya to serve Atrocitus. The Interceptor activated its recently repaired ultrawarp coils and set off for Oa. After stopping the Red Lantern incident and being in the Green Lantern Honor Guard for a week, Hal was granted permission to use the Interceptor to map out Manhunter bunkers across the galaxy. In the interim, the Guardians removed Aya from the Interceptor and replaced her with another artificial intelligence named LANOS. Hal and Kilowog rectified this and brought Aya back before departing Oa. During a mission to escort Sinestro back to Oa, the co-pilot commander control boards were shot and the power couplings were tampered by him while he was under the control of Neuroxsis. As a temporary patch, Kilowog rerouted power to the sensor array couplings. The Interceptor took considerable damage during a battle against Manhunters at the Maelstrom. Aya later returned and began the rebuilding process by redirecting energy to affected systems such as ruptured flow valves to the repellers. In the second offensive against the Manhunters, the Interceptor went dead after Aya drained the ship's Green Power Battery of all its energy to defeat the Anti-Monitor. Eventually, the Interceptor drifted into a planet's gravitational well. In desperation, the ship was temporarily powered with Razer's Red Power Battery so Jordan could utilize the guidance systems and attempt to land. After 10 hours, the Interceptor's battery was fully recharged. The crew made cosmetic repairs to the Interceptor then departed in search of Aya. On Appa Ali Apsa's orders, the crew landed the Interceptor and allowed for a patch to be installed in the ship's CPU in order for the ultrawarp drive to be safely utilized. The software patch integrated with the CPU and LANOS was reinstalled on the Interceptor. After the former Science Director's betrayal, Aya attacked the Interceptor. As a method of last resort, L.A.N.O.S. flew into Aya and activated the ultrawarp drive, taking them to parts unknown to buy time for Jordan, Kilowog, and Razer. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:Equipment